Warriors Orochi All-Stars
Warriors Orochi 4 (Musou Orochi 3 In Japan) is beat em up game and forth installment in Warriors Orochi series published by Tecmo Koei Games and developed by Omega Force for PS3, PS4, PS Vita, XBOX 360, XBOXONE, WiiU and PC. Story It all begins with defeat of hydra and orochi and begun to return to normal but a new threat is coming to land and it's name Super Hydra. Now it's time for heroes of Three Kingdoms of China, Warring States of Japan and another dimensions as well to combine their strength to destroy Super Hydra and save the entire land. Gameplay Gameplay sam as the previous installments it will have a new mechanic called team awakening musou that will allow three characters to destroy entire enemy army. Game Modes Story Mode Free Play Survival Mode VS. Mode Gallery Online Mode Battlefield Mode Options Characters Staff Director: Hisashi Koniuma Music: MASA, Masato Koike, Daisuke Ishiwatari, Yasuharu Takanashi, HIdeyuki Fukusawa, Haruki Yamada, Kensuke Inage, Junichi Nakatsuru, Keiichi Okabe, Kenji Nakajoh. Theme Song JAM Project Breakthrough Voice Cast Japanese: Masaya Onosaka (Zhao Yun/Zhuge Liang) Yasunori Masutani (Guan Yu/Wei Yan) Hirohiko Kakegawa (Zhang Fei/Taishi Ci) Moriya Endo (Liu Bei) Kouji Haramaki (Ma Chao) Ryouta Ozawa (Sun Ce) Hiroaki Miura (Gan Ning/Guan Suo) Yasuhiko Kawazu (Huang Zhong/Zhang Jiao) Ryohei Nakao (Guan Ping/Ding Feng) Hisayoshi Suganuma (Jiang Wei/Sun Quan) Takahiro Kawachi (Pang Tong/Yoshimoto) Yasuhiko Tokuyama (Sun Jian/Xiahou Yuan) Taiki Matsuno (Liu Shan) Osamu Ryutani (Ma Dai/Yuan Shao) Takahiro Yoshimizu (Zhou Yu/Xu Zhu) Hideo Ishikawa (Zhou Tai/Jia Xu/Hideyoshi) Hisao Egawa (Cao Ren/Goemon/Yoshihiro) Kazuya Nakai (Xiahou Dun/Dian Wei) Yuki Yamada (Sima Yi) Hiroki Takahashi (Ryu) Toshihiko Seki (Jia Chong/Deadpool) Ryuzaburo Ototmo (Kiyomori/Shingen) Hideyuki Tanaka (Pang De/Han Dang) Masakazu Morita (Taigong Wang) Tohru Furuya (Seiya) Masumi Asano (Zhang Chunhua) Miku Yoshikawa (Cai Wenji) Rika Komatsu (Diao Chan) Rumi Kasahara (Yue Ying) Masato Obara (Deng Ai) Satoru Kawata (Guo Hai) Junichi Miyake (Guo Jia) Keiichiro Yamamoto (Xu Huang) Ichitaro Ai (Zhong Hui) Taiten Kusunoki (Lu Su) Nobutoshi Canna (Cao Pi/Achilles) Takeshi Kusao (Yukimura/Ky) Johji Nakata (Ieyasu/Kenshin/Sol) Daisuke Ono (Jotaro) Hiroki Tohchi (Superman/Siegfried/Muneshige) Junko Shimakata (Da Qiao/Xiao Qiao) Tessho Genda (Batman) Toshiyuki Morikawa (Toshiie) Hideyuki Hori (Hayabusa) Wakana Yamazaki (Nene/Okuni/Ayane) Daisuke Kishio (Sima Zhao) Hoko Kuwashima (Wang Yi/Kasumi) Juhrota Kosugi (Nobunaga/Sterk) Michiko Neya (Sophitia) Junko Noda (Xing Cai) Chizu Yonemoto (Zhurong) Ai Nonaka (Bao Sanniang) Akemi Kanda (Lian Shi) Kenji Nojima (Fu Xi/Lu Xun) Kanae Ito (Wang Yuanji) Kousuke Toriumi (Li Dian) Kentaro Ito (Yue Jin) Daisuke Sakaguchi (Zhang Bao) Atsushi Kisaichi (Xu Shu) Daisuke Namikawa (Giorno) Kenji Akabane (Xiahou Ba) Nobunaga Shimazaki (Guang Xing) Shiori Mikami (Guan Yinping) Miyuki Sawashiro (Jolyne) Tomokazu Sugita (Joseph/Kiyomasa) Kazuyuki Okitsu (Jonathan) Mitsuaki Madono (Yinglong/Josuke (JoJolion)) Kenta Miyake (Cao Hong) Taketora (Cheng Pu) Ryotaro Okiyayu (Sima Shi/Motochika) Tetsuo Kurata (Orochi/Orochi X) Yuuji Kishi (Ken) Norio Wakamoto (Shuten Doji) Cho (Brook) Katsuyuki Konishi (Kenshiro) Raoh (Fumihiko Tachiki) Wataru Hatano (Josuke) Yuki Kaji (Johnny) Shinichiro Miki (Ling Tong) Ai Maeda (Oichi) Ryouta Takeuchi (Kojuro/Kagekatsu) Masahiro Inoue (Nobuyuki) Masaya Matsukaze (Takatora/Hisui) Atsushi Miyauchi (Yu Jin) Hikaru Midorikawa (Mitsuhide) Shu Watanabe (Motonari) Tetsuya Kakihara (Zhu Ran) Tetsu Inada (Lu Bu) Yukitoshi Hori (Dong Zhuo) Kunihiro Kawamoto (Lu Meng) Hiroko Ushida (Lu Lingqi) Tomohisa Hashizume (Fa Zheng) Hiromi Miyazaki (Cheng Gong/Munenori) Nobuyuki Hiyama (Kotaro/Masamune) Yuka Saito (Naotora) Yuki Makishima (Kaguya/Nu Wa) Kenji Hamada (Susanoo) Hiroshi Kamiya (Nagamasa) Koji Ishii (Hisahide) Chie Nakamura (Amaterasu) Yuuko Sumitomo (Zhen Ji) Emi Umagawa (Sun Shangxiang) Masaharu Sato (Zuo Ci) Narrator (Hidekatsu Shibata) Unsho Ishizuka (Huang Gai/Ujiyasu) Yuuki Ono (Wen Yang) Yoshiyuki Kono (Zhang He/Meng Huo) Yuka Komatsu (Mae/Kyubi) Shunzo MIyasaka (Ne Zha/Toyohisa) Yumi Toma (Joan Of Arc) Yuuji Ueda (Keiji/Kojiro) Naomi Shindo (Ranmaru/Ginchiyo) Yuko Nagashima (Kunoichi) Shinichi Yamada (Sakon) Mami Kingetsu (Da Ji) Kohei Fukuhara (Shennong) Mahito Ohba (Hundun) Takaya Kuroda (Hanzo) Makiko Omoto (Ina) Akio Ohtsuka (Tadakatsu) Eiji Takemoto (Katsuie/MItsunari) Hirofumi Tanaka (Zhang Liao) Hiroshi Isobe (Magoichi) Hidehiko Kaneko (Musashi) Umeka Shoji (Aya/Hanbei) Mariko Suzuki (No) Masami Suzuki (Kai) Satoshi Hino (Yoshitsugu) Ryoko Shiraishi (Koshosho) Satomi Sato (Hayakawa) Hiroshi Okamoto (Takakage/Dodomeki) Takahiro Fujimoto (Masanori/Gyuki) Masaya Takatsuka (Kanetsugu/Kanbei) Yukimasa Kishino (Cao Cao) Rikiya Koyama (Sun Wukong/Wolverine/Nemea) Isshin Chiba (Jin) Akemi Kanda (Sanzang Fanshi) Shino Kakinuma (Momiji) Michie Tomizawa (Rachel) Yoshimasa Hosoya (Seimei Abe) Wataru Takagi (Benkei) Junichi Suwabe (Lars) Sayaka Maeda (Himiko) Yuusei Oda (Yoshitsune) Takuya Kirimoto (Zhuge Dan/Hektor) English: Terrence Stone (Zhao Yun) Dave B. Mitchel (Guan Yu/Liu Bei/Kiyomori/Raoh) Steve Kramer (Zhang Fei/Lu Su/Sakon/Goemon) Darran Norris (Han Dang) Steve Blum (Wolverine/Sun Jian) Tony Oliver (Xiahou Yuan/Lu Meng/Cao Hong) Dave Wittenberg (Yoshitsune) Beau Billingslea (Dian Wei) Fred Tatasciore (Cao Ren/Gyuki) Richard Cansino (Pang Tong) Travis Willingham (Xu Huang/Kojuro/Benkei/Kenshin) Lane Edwards (Nemea) Laura Bailey (Yue Ying/Aya) Lex Lang (Zhuge Liang) Nolan North (Deadpool) Troy Baker (Hanzo/Hayabusa/Sol) Liam O'Brien (Ky/Sterk) Brad Swaile (Josuke/Jin) Caitlyn Glass (Jolyne) Yuri Lowenthal (Sun Ce/Zhang He/Johnny/Hanbei) Tara Plat (Ginchiyo/Ranmaru/Oichi/Wang Yuanji) Sam Riegel (Musashi) Keith Silverstein (Kotaro/Jia Chong/Pang De/Zhuge Dan) Matt Lasky (Deng Ai) Grant George (Tadakatsu/Yinglong) Wendee Lee (Da Qiao/Ina/Xing Cai/Zhen Ji) Carrie Savage (Xiao Qiao/Diao Chan/Himiko/Hayakawa) Jason David Frank (Jonathan) Matthew Mercer (Nobuyuki/Taishi Ci) Kaiji Tang (Kenshiro) Steve Cardenas (Sima Zhao) Darrel Guilbeau (Masamune/Nagamasa/Xu Shu/Yue Jin/Wen Yang/Jiang Wei) Vic Mignogna (Jia Xu/Mitsuhide/XIahou Ba/Yoshimoto/Takakage) Michelle Ruff (Kaguya) Spike Spencer (Guan Suo) G.K.Bowes (Sun Shanxiang/Kunoichi) Gideon Emery (Sun Quan/Kanbei) Michael Sinterniklaas (Zhou Yu/Gan Ning/Taigong Wang) Jackson Robinson (Lu Xun) Lee Everest (Huang Gai/Narrator) Jamieson Price (Lu Bu) Michael McConnohie (Zhou Tai) Gary Daniels (Kagekatsu) Roger Craig Smith (Zhang Liao/Keiji) Crispin Freeman (Fa Zheng/Siegfried) Johnny Yong Bosch (Yukimura/Zhang Bao/Seiya/Kojiro) Ted Sroka (Zhu Ran/Kiyomasa) Doug Stone (Zhang Jiao/Xu Zhu) Jessica Gee (Zhurong) Michael T. Weiss (Orochi/Orochi X) Kirk Thornton (Xiahou Dun/Meng Huo) Dan Worren (Zuo Ci/Guo Hai/Masanori) Quinton Flynn (Guo Jia/Zhong Hui) Stephanie Sheh (Da Ji/Guan Yinping) Guan Xing (David Gallaher) Lucien Dodge (Li Dian) Eric Vale (Giorno) Doug Erholtz (Cao Pi) Josh Grelle (Sima Shi/Josuke (JoJolion)) Kahri Wahlgren (Bao Sanniang/Lu Lingqi) Justin Giddings (Ma Dai) Christopher Corey Smith (Nobunaga/Yuan Shao/Sun Wukong) David Lodge (Ling Tong/Fu Xi) Joshua Tomar (Yu Jin) Patrick Seitz (Jotaro) Josh Keaton (Joseph) Kyle Hebert (Sima Yi/Ryu) Reuben Langdon (Ken) Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (No/Nu Wa/Koshosho) Brian Beackock (Hideyoshi) Skip Stellrecht (Magoichi) Karen Strassman (Okuni/Sanzang Fanshi/Joan Of Arc) Luci Christian (Kai) Jessica Straus (Mae/Kyubi) T.J. Storm (Susanoo) Kate Higgins (Amaterasu/Momiji) Lauren Landa (Hayakawa/Kasumi/Naotora) Cristina Valenzuela (Lianshi) Christopher R. Sabat (Ding Feng/Takatora) Michael Sorich (Hisahide) Diane Holmby (Sophitia) Bryce Papenbrook (Guan Ping/Toyohisa) Cindy Robinson (Zhang Chunhua) Henry Dittman (Ne Zha) Daemeon Clarke (Dodomeki) Erin Fitzgerald (Cai Wenji/Rachel) Tim Curry (Cheng Pu) Michael Lindsay (Kanetsugu) Peter Doyle (Muneshige) Steve Staley (Liu Shan) Wally Wingert (Mitsunari) Britney Lee Harvey (Ayane) Brad Pitt (Achilles) Dave Mallow (Ieyasu) Douglas Rye (Cao Cao) Alan Shearman (Huang Zhong/Wei Yan) David Beron (Ma Chao) Neil Kaplan (Shingen) Emily Bauer (Nene) Richard Epcar (Dong Zhuo) Sean Schemmel (Hisui) Neal McDonough (Seimei) Kevin Conroy (Batman) George Newbern (Superman) Kiefer Sutherland (Lars) Cam Clarke (Shuten Doji) Joshua Seth (Shennong) David Hayter (Hundun) Ian Sinclair (Brook) Eric Bana (Hektor/Munenori) Category:Koei Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Crossover Category:Warriors Series Category:Warriors Orochi Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games